


HunUkr APH Rare Pair Week 2018

by LittleMissCactus



Series: APH Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Cooking, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hot Chocolate, Singing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Apparently I'm masochistic, so I'm doing two stories for each prompt for APH Rare Pair Week. HunUkr and Rusmano. This may result in some entries being late, so please be patient with me.





	1. Day 1: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof this one is just a quick and dirty oneshot. Pretty short and not very thoroughly edited, but it's late and I want to go to bed lmao

Katyusha frowned as her eyes fluttered open and she awoke to the smell of charred food. "What on earth...?"

She sat up in bed and stretched, then blinked when she saw a mug of coffee and a note on the end table. She took a slow sip of the coffee and started to read the note over carefully.

"Katy,

I know you don't like mornings, so I made you some coffee! Sit tight in bed, though! I'll make you a nice breakfast and bring it to you. I want to spoil you today. You always do so much for me, so I want to return the favour.

Kisses!

Eliza"

Katyusha set the note aside and took a slow sip of the coffee. She couldn't help but smile at how Elizabeta had memorized exactly how she liked it. Just a tiny drop of milk, and a large spoonful of sugar. However, the notion of Elizabeta making breakfast was a little bit more concerning. She wasn't exactly known for her cooking skills, after all...  
Carefully, Katyusha crept down the stairs with her mug of coffee still in hand to inspect how things were going in the kitchen. Despite the smell, there wasn't really much smoke to speak of. Just a large plate of severely charred pancakes.

"Eliza?" Katyusha called as she stepped inside, "Are you okay?"

"Ah... fine! Just fine!" Elizabeta was using an apron to fan at the smoke detector and laughing sheepishly. "This really was supposed to be much more romantic than this..."

Katyusha approached Elizabeta and wrapped her arms around her gently. "I know. And I really appreciate the effort. Now, how about we get all of this cleaned up, hm? And maybe then we can make a proper breakfast together. That would be romantic too, right? And I can help you that way."

"Hm... I suppose so. But I still can't help but feel sort of bad about it," Elizabeta pouted and crossed her arms. As soon as she did so, the smoke detector went off. Katyusha laughed and brought the smoking stack of pancakes outside to be composted. When she returned, Elizabeta was already working on scrubbing some char off of a pan.

"It's alright, my love. I like cooking with you. Really." Katyusha pecked Elizabeta's cheek. "Now, show me the recipe that you were following."

Elizabeta smiled apologetically before handing Katyusha her phone. The recipe was simple enough, but knowing Elizabeta, she had probably just been a little absent minded and forgotten about the pancakes that were cooking.

"Okay, Eliza, let's start by measuring out the ingredients, okay?"

By the time the two had finished, they had procured a much nicer looking stack of pancakes than the previous one. Katyusha tugged Elizabeta to the couch and curled up with her happily, feeding her little bites. Elizabeta whined a little, but accepted them under the promise that she would be allowed to feed Katyusha in return afterwards.

"I love you so much, Katy. Really. Thank you for helping me with this... I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

Katyusha grinned. "Probably have ordered takeout, right?" she teased.

"Hmph. Maybe. But either way... this was nice. We'll have to do this more often."

Katyusha kissed Elizabeta gently. "Yes. We will."


	2. Day 2: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta overhears Katyusha singing Christmas carols, much to the latter's embarrassment. (The song that Katyusha is singing at the beginning is the Ukrainian version of Silent Night. However, these translations are all from somewhat sketchy-looking lyric sites, so if any of you guys speak either Ukrainian or Hungarian and want to correct me on anything, please feel free!)

"Tykha nich, svyata nich... Yasnist' bye vid zirnyts'..."

A slow smile crept onto Elizabeta's face as she listened to the soft voice drifting up the stairs. Although the words were completely foreign to her, Elizabeta knew the tune well, and she couldn't help but hum along as she continued to work on changing the bedsheets in the room that she and her girlfriend shared. It's strange, they hadn't been dating for that long, but they had already fallen into quite a comfortable pattern. Elizabeta had never heard Katyusha sing before, though, and the sound of it sent shivers down her spine. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard in her life, and she found herself wanting nothing more than to hear more of it.

"Spochyvaye v tixim sni..."

As Katyusha sang the last line, Elizabeta's heart sank. Was it really over already? But sure enough, Katyusha soon began the second verse, and Elizabeta sighed happily. She could listen to this for an eternity and never get bored of it, she was sure of it. She smiled as she adjusted the duvet on the bed, then slipped down the stairs as quietly as she could. Katyusha had her hair tied up in a delicate muslin scarf to keep it out of her way while she cleaned out the fireplace. As much as they loved to cuddle up by the fire in the winter, it did come at a cost. Despite the ashes flying around her, though, Katyusha's voice rang out as clearly as ever.

"Bo Syn Bozhyy' yde do nas... Tsilyy' svit lubovyu spas..."

"Mennyei álom ölén, mennyei álom ölén." Elizabeta finished the verse in her own tongue with a soft smile. Katyusha squeaked when she heard Elizabeta's voice and hit her head on the mantel.

"Elizabeta! How... How long have you been listening?!"

Elizabeta smiled softly and helped Katyusha to her feet. "Long enough. You have a beautiful voice," she cooed, removing Katyusha's scarf and using it to gently wipe some soot from her cheek.

"Ah... I really don't..." Katyusha's face was bright red under the black ashes, but she couldn't help but smile a little bit. Elizabeta always knew how to make her embarrassed, but somehow, it made her feel giddy knowing that Elizabeta liked her voice.

"You do! Why have I never heard you sing before?" Elizabeta pouted. She wrapped her arms around Katyusha gently and rested her chin on the top of Katyusha's head.

"Because I sound like an asthmatic duck?" Katyusha smirked slightly and poked Elizabeta's cheek lightly. "I think that you need to get your ears checked, my love."

"Nope! You do! You sound like an angel... God, I thought I loved how you sound when you _speak_ in Ukrainian," Elizabeta breathed, "I could never have imagined how gorgeous you sound _singing_."

"Oh, don't be silly, Eliza!" Katyusha pulled away slightly and crossed her arms, her blush beginning to spread down her neck. "You're just saying that because you want to see me get all flustered..."

"Now, now. How could you possibly think something like that?" Elizabeta scolded, "I'll have you know that the fact that you're getting flustered is only an added benefit. Like the cherry on top, if you will. But really, you should keep singing! I want to keep listening to you!"

"Eliza!" Katyusha whined, "I can't just sing with you listening to me! It's... it's embarrassing!"

Elizabeta tsked and pulled Katyusha into a tender kiss. "Fine," she mumbled against Katyusha's lips, "Then I'll sing for you until you're willing to join me."

Katyusha blushed. "Elizabeta, you don't have to..."

Elizabeta smirked. "I don't want a lot for Christmas..."

" _Elizabeta, no!_ "

"There is just one thing I need." Elizabeta ran a thumb over Katyusha's cheek with a soft giggle.

"Oh my _god_ , you're such a dork..."

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree~"

"Elizabeta, _please!_ " Katyusha laughed and batted at Elizabeta's head lightly.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..." Elizabeta leaned forward and placed a kiss on Katyusha's forehead. "Make my wish come true?"

Katyusha rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose at Elizabeta. "Nope."

Elizabeta pouted. "All I want for Christmas is you," she finished with a slight flourish, ending it by capturing Katyusha's lips in a deep kiss. Katyusha closed her eyes with a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around Elizabeta's neck. As much as she didn't want to indulge her, she couldn't help it. Elizabeta was just too cute when she got like this.

"I can't believe you just did that," Katyusha said with a snort, "I mean, I knew you were a dork, but now you've outdone yourself."

Elizabeta grinned at Katyusha and scooped her into her arms, carrying her to the kitchen bridal-style with ease. Katyusha blushed slightly and buried her face into Elizabeta's shoulder with a soft whine. As she was carried, Katyusha couldn't help but run her fingers over Elizabeta's bicep lightly. It really was amazing how strong Elizabeta was... Katyusha wasn't exactly light, but Elizabeta didn't show the slightest sign of strain.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled.

"I'm making you some hot chocolate, and then you're going to sing for me," Elizabeta teased, "Or I'll keep singing Mariah Carey! I have the entire album memorized."

Katyusha smiled up at Elizabeta and shook her head. "Hm... under any other circumstance, I'd love to see you prove that. But I guess you've earned it..."

"Yes!" Elizabeta punched the air victoriously, only to whine when she accidentally hit the lamp. "Ow!"

Katyusha burst out laughing. "Are you alright, my love?"

"No," Elizabeta said melodramatically, "I have been wounded. And the only cure is if you kiss it better."

"Oh my god, you actual dork." Katyusha extended her hand with a smirk. "Alright, give it to me."

She took Elizabeta's hand in her own and brushed her lips over her knuckle gently. "There. Better?"

"Much." Elizabeta sighed happily as she reached forward to put the kettle on. "Ah... Katyusha?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you realize that you're gonna sing me to sleep every night from now on."

"Hmph. Well... you'll have to earn it."

Elizabeta grinned. "And how do I do that?"

Katyusha rested her head on Elizabeta's arm and closed her eyes. "Well... a kiss would certainly help things."

"With pleasure, my love."


	3. Day 3: Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeta convinces Katyusha to go camping, and although Katyusha was a little unsure at first, cuddling up under the stars turned out to be just what she needed.

"Erdő mellett estvéledtem, subám fejem alá tettem..." Elizabeta sang softly as she added another log to the fire, pausing to listen to the warm crackle of the hot wood.

Katyusha couldn't help but smile as she listened to her, eyes closing as she sank deeper into the lawn chair. When Elizabeta had first suggested that they go camping together, she had been a little apprehensive, but now, she was more than glad that she had agreed. Although she was rather dirty and bugs flew around them constantly, just sitting with her sweet girlfriend by the fire was so cozy and familiar that it almost felt magical, drowning out any other experience.

"What are you singing, my love?" she asked when Elizabeta had finished her verse.

"Ah... it's a Hungarian campfire song. It's sort of a prayer and a song mixed into one," Elizabeta explained. She sat next to Katyusha once more and squeezed her hand. It was rough and slightly chapped, as usual, but Katyusha had come to love the feel of them. It felt comforting, somehow, and reminded her that she was protected.

"It's beautiful." Katyusha turned to Elizabeta and kissed her cheek gently. "Mm... was that the last log?"

"Just about. We'll have to find more firewood in the morning."

"Ah, just as well. We should probably be thinking about heading to bed, anyways," Katyusha said quietly.

"Sleepy?"

"Just a little. But I still have something that I want to do with you..."

Elizabeta blinked in surprise and pulled Katyusha into a soft kiss. "And what is that?"

"Ah... it's sort of cheesy."

Elizabeta smirked and settled her hands on Katyusha's elbows. "Have you met me?"

"Fair." Katyusha giggled softly and pecked Elizabeta's nose. "I... I want to look at the stars with you."

Elizabeta looked at Katyusha in surprise for a moment, then smiled slowly. "I think that that sounds like a wonderful idea," she said quietly, her eyes softening.

Katyusha hummed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Elizabeta's ear. "Mm... let's do it then. We should probably put out the fire first, though."

"I suppose. You go set up a blanket or something to lie on while I put out the fire, okay?" Elizabeta took Katyusha's hands in hers and kissed them gently. "I'm looking forward to this..."

"Are you really?" Katyusha leaned forward to kiss Elizabeta again. "I'm glad... I was worried you would think that it was too... I don't know... like something out of a bad romantic comedy."

"I mean, it is, but I love that." Elizabeta stood up and laughed. She picked up the bucket of water and carefully began to put out the fire while Katyusha walked over to the car to look for a large enough blanket for them both to sit on.

Once she found one, she laid it out on the ground so that it was flat and arranged two pillows for them to rest against. After all, it couldn't be comfortable just laying on the ground. By the time she had finished, Elizabeta was at her side.

"Hey," Elizabeta said softly, wrapping her arms around Katyusha from behind, "I see that the blanket is set up."

"Mhm. I'll go get some cookies for us to eat while we cuddle." Katyusha walked to the car and dug around for a moment while Elizabeta laid down on the blanket. Katyusha returned a bit later and laid next to her.

"Ah, thank you, my love." Elizabeta kissed Katyusha's cheek gently.

Katyusha curled up next to Elizabeta and giggled softly. "You're so sweet..." She smiled and shook her head, resting her head against Elizabeta's shoulder quite contentedly. "...This is nice. I'm glad that you convinced me to come along with you," she murmured, "I'm really enjoying myself... A lot more than I thought that I would, anyways..."

Elizabeta laughed and pulled Katyusha into a slow, gentle kiss. "I knew that you would," she teased, "That's why I forced you to do this. This is exactly the kind of thing that you enjoy, isn't it?"

"Mhm." Katyusha kissed Elizabeta's cheek and sighed. "You're such a sweetheart..."

Elizabeta wrapped an arm around Katyusha happily and looked up at the night sky. "Ah... you can see the stars so well out here..." she said fondly, "That's so rare nowadays..."

"It is," Katyusha agreed with a soft smile, "I'd forgotten how beautiful the sky can be in its full glory... It makes you understand how it inspired so many artists and philosophers throughout history."

Elizabeta smirked and kissed Katyusha's temple gently, running a hand though her hair. "Mm... you're such a hopeless romantic," she teased, kissing Katyusha's cheek.

Katyusha just hummed at that and closed her eyes as she rested against Elizabeta. Elizabeta smiled softly at Katyusha as she watched. She looked so peaceful... The poor thing had been so on edge lately, so the camping trip was obviously good for her. Soon, Elizabeta began to hear Katyusha's breathing grow steady as she drifted off.

"Ah..." Elizabeta laughed slightly and scooped Katyusha into her arms. "Come on. Let's get you to bed," she whispered, "Poor thing... You must be exhausted." She carried Katyusha to the tent and laid her down in the sleeping bag gingerly before zipping it up, sealing Katyusha comfortably under the blanket. She adjusted Katyusha's pillow slightly to ensure that she was completely comfortable, then left the tent to fold up the blanket on the floor, putting it back in the trunk of the car.

Once everything was all cleaned up for the night, Elizabeta returned to the tent and curled up next to Katyusha, zipping up her own sleeping bag even as she wrapped her body around Katyusha's. "Goodnight, my love," she murmured, trailing soft kisses along Katyusha's cheeks and forehead, "I hope that you sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she closed her eyes and began to drift off with her girlfriend held tightly in her arms, the crickets outside serving as a nostalgic lullaby for the two of them.


	4. Day 4: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this is taking me so long asdljkf I'm sorry  
> Anyways! This is literally based on a Google search and two articles I read, so please do not take any of this as historical fact. I just read that apparently part of Ukraine used to be under the rule of Austria-Hungary and serfdom was ended during that time. I'm like... 99% sure that I'll get at least some things wrong, but if anything is so wrong that it's offensive, please let me know so that I can fix it! I'm just stupid aehgrjn

She was so frail when she first got here. Her now-soft, blonde hair was tattered and caked with so much dirt and grime that it looked black, and she looked like she must have been less than half the weight she was supposed to be. Her cheeks were sunken in and her ribs showed clearly through her skin, but her eyes still held that same fighting spirit that she has now. Katyusha was on the ground, but she wasn’t broken. I think that spirit is what I first fell in love with.

I had wanted nothing more than to whisk her upstairs and run her a warm bath, give her some clean clothes, and let her get some well-earned sleep, but Roderich would have none of that. I could tell that he didn’t like it any more than I did, but our boss would have our heads if we tried to take care of a lowly peasant girl. She was sent here to serve us, not the other way around.

Still, that didn’t stop me from trying to make things easier on the girl. Within a couple of days, we were on a first name basis. I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. (Oh, who am I kidding? I still do.)

It took a long time and a lot of work, but eventually, I managed to gain her trust. Slowly, she had stopped being my maid and started being my friend, and, overtime, eventually my lover. I remember every kiss and embrace that we shared behind closed doors, and I’ll never forget the way her lips tasted. 

As if she wasn’t strong enough already, when serfdom finally ended, she truly began to blossom. She became a tower of light and hope for her people, and I couldn’t have been more proud of her. As happy as I was for her success, though, there was always a bittersweet undertone to the situation. Over the years, I had come to realize that I loved her with all of my heart, and I wanted to be hers, and for her to be mine. 

Of course, I knew that it couldn’t happen. It wasn’t realistic. But when she stopped coming home because she was so busy with meetings and conferences, it really sank in that I would never mean the same thing to her as she meant to me. I was only an inconvenience to her. Maybe I was better than other kingdoms that owned her, but at the end of the day, I was just another superpower bossing her around. Our affairs were simply to benefit her. And that realization hurt me more than anything else. 

One night, though, things changed. Katyusha came home one day badly beaten and stumbling through the door. I could smell the alcohol in her breath.

“Katyusha? Are you alright?” I approached her carefully, not wanting to get too close.

Katyusha offered a half smile. “Bar fight. I was trying to hand out fliers there, and... well... it didn’t end well.”

“You’re drunk.”

 

“Only a little...” She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. “But it’s for the greater good, isn’t it?”

I smirked. “And how exactly is getting drunk meant to support your cause?”

“Well, I want to seem relatable,” Katyusha teased, “And anyways, I’ve been stressed lately. I’ve earned some alcohol.”

I wrapped an arm around her and escorted her up to her bedroom. “I think that you’ve earned some rest too. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Oh? But you’re taking me to the wrong room.”

I looked at her in surprise. “I... excuse me?”

“Shouldn’t you be taking me to your room instead?” Katyusha wrapped her arms around my neck with a drunken giggle and pressed her lips against mine. Cheeks flushed, I managed to pull her into a side room before anyone noticed us.

“K-Katyusha, what are you trying to do?!”

Katyusha grinned. “Oh, come on. I know you find me attractive, and you aren’t exactly hard to look at either. No one will know. What’s wrong with it?”

I hesitated for a moment, then pulled her into another, deeper kiss. “Katyusha, I... what’s wrong with it is that I don’t want to just have a one night stand with you.”

Katyusha blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I... I love you, Katyusha. If we’re going to do something like this, I want it to be real.” I cupped her face in my hands. “No politics, no drunken sex. I want all of you or nothing at all.” 

Katyusha stared at me, and for a moment, I was afraid that she would slap me or storm away or both. Instead, though, she did about the last thing I would have expected: she started to cry.

“I-I... what’s wrong?! Did I upset you?” I looked around worriedly before taking out my handkerchief to dab at her tears.

Katyusha just shook her head and sniffled. “I... love you too, Elizabeta. I just... I never thought... imagined...” Her voice trailed off. “Why would you love me? Aren’t I just annoying you?”

“Annoying me? What on earth are you talking about?”

“With all of this cultural pride and things... When I first came here, you probably just wanted a submissive little maid. I’m not... what you wanted.”

“Katyusha, don’t be ridiculous.” I pulled her into another kiss. “I love you _because_ of your strength, not in spite of it. I’m so proud of all of the progress that you’ve made. Katyusha, my angel, my love, my darling...” Unsure of how to verbalize the thoughts that were swirling around in my mind, I just started to kiss her over and over again. “Never ever think that I want you to be submissive or obedient or anything like that. I don’t want a pet, I want a... a... whatever the hell we are.” 

Katyusha looked into my eyes for a moment, then smiled through her tears and took my hands in hers. “...Then let me be that. Whatever the hell we are.”


End file.
